Countdown
by Luciernagas
Summary: Debido al trabajo de su madre, Isabella se ve en la obligación de mudarse a Forks.Pero que una adolescente embarazada viviera en un pueblo tan pequeño y conservador como aquel era una completa locura, sobretodo si la adopción estuviera entre sus planes.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué me inspiró este desastre<strong>: 21Guns y un litro de coca-cola._

_**Frase que tal vez resuma este desastre**: El dolor sino se convierte en verdugo es un gran maestro._

_**Advertencia**: Puede haber faltas de ortografía y de expresión que provoquen la muerte instantánea de la persona que está leyendo...No obstante, si deseas seguir adelante que coste que yo no me hago responsable de futuros fallecimiento._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Countdown<span>**

**Parte I:**

El frío invadió por completo mi cuerpo cuando la puerta de la consulta se cerró tras de mí. Era una de las tardes más calurosas del mes de septiembre por lo que era absurdo tiritar y temblar de la manera que lo hacía.

Intenté disimular los sollozos que sacudían todo mi cuerpo, pero fue imposible no llamar la atención de varios transeúntes. Salí corriendo a la parada del autobús cuando ya no pude soportar más las miradas entrometidas. Se suponía que debía de estar en el cine de dos manzanas más abajo de mi casa y no en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Apenas distinguía las calles por donde pasaba, tenía el piloto automático activado. Esquivaba a todo lo que se ponía por delante sin razonar si la dirección hacía donde corría era la correcta. Y en un momento de descuido, tropecé con el propio aire. Aterricé sobre el duro suelo. Varias personas que caminaban por ahí se acercaron a ayudarme a recoger lo que se había desparramado de mi bolso, pero sólo me detuve a coger lo esencialmente necesario—el monedero, las llaves y un par de papeles—, el resto lo dejé donde había caído y me fui sin mirar a ninguno de los buenos samaritanos que se habían acercado a ayudarme.

Por mano de alguna fuerza antinatural llegué a mi casa sin ningún rasguño, aunque aquel frío que apenas me dejaba respirar continuaba allí conmigo.

— ¿Bella? —Pegué un brinco cuando oí la voz de mi madre detrás de mí—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? —intenté excusarme con una lamentable actuación de "si mamá, solo estoy cansada", pero la sonrisa que debería haber realizado el jaque mate en mi improvisada actuación, se convirtió en una extraña mueca que parecía decir todo lo contrario—. Cariño, pero si estás llorando —con cuidado, Reneé se acercó. Me limpió las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por mi rostro, y luego me rodeo con sus brazos para acunarme contra su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas traicioneras acudieron de nuevo a escena.

Tras secar mi arsenal de sollozos, mi madre me condujo a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar un té de hierbas. Puso uno de sus discos favoritos en el viejo radiocasete que había aun lado de la cocina y con la música de U2 de fondo sirvió dos tazas; una para cada una.

Mi dedo bailaba distraídamente sobre la taza de té ardiendo, teniendo como fiel público a mis dos ojos que se negaban a mirar hacía la dirección donde sabía que estaba mi madre.

— Me encanta los ratos de madre e hija que compartimos, sobretodo cuando observas con gras interés a la pelusa que hay en la moqueta ignorando por completo a tu única madre, la que, por cierto, tuvo que soportar ocho horas de puro dolor sin epidural.

Detuve a mi índice por un momento para mirar a la mujer que me crió. Cuando me tuvo era joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo. No tenía que preguntarle para imaginar lo duro que había sido el camino que había elegido cuando me cogió, dejando a un prematuro matrimonio que no tenía sentido alguno. Pero aun con esa vida, parecía feliz.

— Sé que no soy de las madres que recuerdan el día que tienes cita con el dentista, y tampoco de las que tienen una mano experta en la cocina, pero si me considero de las que no ignoran cuando un hijo viene a casa llorando —sabía que no juzgaría, no delante mía, pero aun teniendo aquella certeza las palabras seguían atascadas en mi garganta sin querer salir.

— Es…—apenas lo había llegado asimilar. Y me sentía incapaz de expresar en voz alta lo que ocurría—. Yo… ¿Cómo reaccionó la abuela cuando quedaste embarazada?

— Creo que bien; con un ataque de nervios y unos cuantos gritos —comentó tranquilamente, encogiendo los hombros y sin querer comprender a que venía aquella pregunta —. Supongo que es lo menos que podía esperar de ella —no era ningún secreto para mí la áspera relación que mantenían mi abuela y mi madre, eran demasiado diferentes para poder vivir bajo el mismo techo sin arrancarse de los pelos mutuamente. No obstante, aquello no había impedido que yo tuviera una relación amena con mi abuela durante las temporadas que nos visitó.

— ¿Y cómo reaccionarias tú? —con miedo hasta de mi propia sombra saqué el papel que había guardado en el pantalón de mis vaqueros después de mi caída y en el que se confirmaba mi embarazo de un mes.

**Parte II:**

Cogí mi maleta y mi mochila, sonreí a mi madre que me esperaba pacientemente bajo el marco de la puerta.

— Isabella, esto no me gusta —repitió por décima vez en el día—. No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte. Pediré unos meses de vacaciones en el trabajo durante tus últimos meses de embarazo para que no te quedes sola —me hubiera gustado aceptar la propuesta de mi madre, pero ambas sabíamos durante los meses próximos necesitaría a una persona adulta a mi cargo, la cual no tuviera que salir constantemente de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y para mi propia desgracia aquella persona no era Reneé.

— Estaré bien —contesté sin creerme aquellas palabras totalmente. Puede que una adolescente embarazada en una ciudad tan grande como Seattle pasase inadvertidamente, pero para un pueblo de no más de 3000 habitantes como Forks, aquella noticia podría ser el inicio de una batalla sin cuartel. Ya había asumido que sería carne fácil para los lobos—. Te quiero, mamá —murmuré antes de deshacerme de su abrazo—. No te preocupes, recuerda que Charlie te prometió que no dejaría que nadie me hiciera nada.

—Yo le prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte y no duré ni un año junto a él —contestó mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos—, así que no me digas que no me preocupe, porque alguien tiene que hacerlo —el conductor del taxi que esperaba pacientemente a que me montara, pitó para que nos diésemos prisa—. Te quiero, sabes que esta casa estará siempre abierta para ti —asentí con una sonrisa, le di un beso y antes que le diese tiempo de agarrarme de nuevo me subí al taxi.

Sin embargo antes de empezar el camino a mi destierro voluntario, necesitaba hacer una pequeña parada.

Solo tardamos un cuarto de hora en llegar a la dirección indicada, y después de prometer al hombre pagarle un plus por este pequeño alto, bajé del coche más nerviosa de lo que podría ser recomendable.

Crucé la gran verja negra que daba la bienvenida a todos los visitantes, y sin distraerme con el perfecto jardín delantero ni con los tres extravagantes coches que había aparcados en un lateral del patio, mis pies me llevaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Toqué el timbré una vez y cuando tenía la intención de volver a tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre elegante y atractivo al que la edad ya le estaba castigando.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Podría hablar con Edward Masen? —reprimí el impulso de darme contra la pared cuando dije su nombre completo, pero ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

El hombre asintió y me invitó a entrar en la casa. Me guió hasta lo que parecía ser el salón principal, donde había una mujer sentada leyendo tranquilamente mientras se abanicaba distraídamente con su propia mano.

— Toma asiento, ahora vendrá Edward —di las gracias, algo intimidada por todo aquel ritual y tomé asiento.

Pillé a la señora mirando disimuladamente bajo sus gafas de lectura, le sonreí lo más natural que pude y ella me respondió con una fría sonrisa que hizo arrepentirme de haber ido. Se notaba en sus facciones que había sido hermosa en su juventud, por lo que temí que no hubiera tenido que trabajar mucho aquella actitud tan desafiante que parecía poseer para llegar a caer bien a las personas.

Cuando menos me lo esperé, una de las tantas puertas que había repartida por la sala se abrió, apareciendo detrás de ella el chico de pelo bronce y pose tranquila al que andaba buscando.

— Buenos días —murmuró Edward mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes —murmuró la mujer, dejando definitivamente la lectura para otro momento—. ¿Es qué no sabes ni en que momento del día vives?

— Yo también te quiero, mamá —contestó el joven antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Edward tenemos invitados, así que compórtate —le reprendió la mujer, Edward se dio la vuelta colocando su mirada en mí.

— Hola —me saludó—. ¿Cómo estás? —No sé porque tuve la sensación de que no se acordaba de mí.

— Bien —murmuré algo acobardada por la presencia de su madre y por el que supuse que era su padre, que se había retirado a servirse un vaso de güisqui—. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, desde la fiesta.

— Bastante —exactamente un mes y cinco días, pero supongo que él no tenía porqué recordarlo—. Y… ¿Qué es lo que te hace venir por mi humilde morada? —. Preguntó con un tono burlón consiguiendo la sonrisa cínica de su madre.

Miré de soslayo a sus padres los cuales observaban aquella escena con gran curiosidad ¿Es qué no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer?

— Tranquila, son de confianza —dijo el chico con toda seguridad. No quise pensar si tendría la misma opinión cuando supiera lo que tenía que comunicarle, pero el reducido tiempo que tenía para terminar aquella visita era cada vez más escaso.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, es algo muy personal e incómodo —opiné tercamente. Regalándome una sonrisa tensa, el joven Masen se volvió a sus padres para pedirles con excesiva educación, para ser de su propia sangre, si nos dejarían a solas por unos minutos.

— Por supuesto. Vámonos Elizabeth, dejemos a la juventud algo de privacidad —la señora Masen miró fríamente a su marido, pero aceptó sin ningún reparo la mano que él le ofreció para ayudarle a levantarse.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, asegurando la privacidad que necesitaba en aquel momento tan delicado, sentí como el aire se hacía más liviano y por un instante dejé a mi mente relajarse.

— ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Señorita… —dejó la frase en el aire.

— Swan, Isabella Swan —Cogí un mechón de mi pelo para intentar ser menos cociente de lo debía o no debía decir—. Aunque me sorprende que no te acuerdes de mí. Nos conocimos hace alrededor de un mes, en la fiesta de Alec Vulturi, para ser más concretos—Su cuerpo se tensó con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre. Reprimí una sonrisa de eficiencia. Sus ojos se posaron en mí como si estuviera recordando algo que deseaba febrilmente olvidar.

— Lo siento, esa noche bebí mucho y apenas recuerdo lo que ocurrió —se justificó vagamente posándose en el brazo de uno de los sillones. Pero ambos sabíamos que sabía más de lo que quería admitir.  
>Sin ninguna prisa, coloque mi mechón de cabello en su lugar esperando tener el suficiente valor para continuar la conversación.<p>

—Las venganzas frías están sobrevaloradas—repetí las mismas palabras que él había pronunciado. — ¿No crees?

Por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse. El chico no reaccionaba, sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda. Intenté no incomodarme por su intenso estudio distrayéndome con la costosa lámpara de araña que había colgada en medio de la estancia.

— ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Contigo pasé la noche? Te recordaba más pelirroja y… —decepción era la mejor palabra que encontré para describir su rostro.

— Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre cuando te pasas con la bebida. Ves cosas que no son —le contesté bruscamente—. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar del color de mi pelo —aclaré, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello castaño.

— ¿Puedes, entonces, decirme de una vez por qué has venido a mi casa? ¿Es que quieres que te devuelva tu virginidad?

— Más bien quiero que aprendas a ponerte como Dios manda un condón para que no dejes a otra embarazada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que has escuchado! Aquella noche me dejaste embarazada —oí un vaso estrellarse contra el suelo y un gemido detrás de una puerta—. Si hubiera sabido que ocurriría esto nunca me hubiera acostado contigo.

Se veía algo pálido y trastocado ante la inesperada noticia.

—¿Cómo sé que el niño es mío? —Preguntó tardíamente—. ¿Cómo no sé que es de otro?

—Solo me he acostado contigo en el último mes —contesté entre dientes—, y porque no soy una puta como tus amigas —le aclaré.

— Es tu palabra contra mía —comentó el chico volviendo en sí.

— Es tu palabra contra una prueba de paternidad —le aclaré al sinvergüenza.

— Tengo derechos, no me puedes obligarme hacérmela.

— Si te niegas, ya te habrás delatado tú solito —sonreí ante mi victoria.

— Sí, pero no será legalmente mi hijo —iba a responder al malnacido como se merecía. Yo no había venido aquí pidiendo nada, sólo quería que supiera que iba a ser padre, por lo que toda falta de respeto sobraba. No obstante, el golpe de la puerta contra la pared interrumpió nuestra discusión.

— Tú —señaló con uno de sus dedos el señor Masen a su hijo—. Al despacho, ¡Ahora! Y…

— Isabella —le recordé con un hilo de voz.

— Y tú, Isabella, quédate aquí hasta que termine de hablar con mi hijo —no me atreví a decirle que había un taxi esperando afuera, por lo que obedientemente me senté observando cómo desaparecían los tres miembros de la familia Masen de la habitación.

Gritos, golpes y más gritos, ése es el resumen de los tres cuarto de hora que estuve allí sentada sin hacer nada. Tendría que haber supuesto que sus padres estarían detrás de la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación. Que no se conformarían con un simple "asunto personal y…PERSONAL". Escribí un mensaje a mi padre para decirle que llegaría algo más tarde de lo que esperaba debido al tráfico, dudaba que se diera cuenta de aquella mentira.

— Me tiro por un puente antes que me lleves a ese reformatorio —bramó el chico, saliendo por una de las tantas puertas blancas.

— No es un reformatorio, es un internado muy prestigioso —le corrigió su madre que le seguía de cerca—. ¿No ves qué tienes que cambiar? Primero fue el alcohol, luego las drogas, ¡Y ahora dejas embarazada a una chica de la que ni recuerdas su nombre! —Intenté que aquel último comentario no hiriera mi orgullo—. Necesitas ayuda, Edward.

— No necesito a nadie —gritó el chico estrellando un jarrón contra la pared—. ¿Entiendes? —la señora Masen dio dos pasos atrás, derramando un par de lágrimas como gesto de pura desesperación—. ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que meteros en mis asuntos? —drogas, alcohol y con problemas de furia, creo que no era precisamente el padre que tenía en mente para mi primogénito—. Me voy —Sentenció bruscamente sin reparar en su lastimada madre.

—Si sales de esta casa olvídate de nosotros y no intentes pedir ayuda a ninguno de tus amigos. Porque te juro que me encargaré de hablar con cada uno de sus padres para que no te presten ninguna ayuda —murmuró el señor Masen más tranquilo de lo que debería estar en aquella situación—, y sabes bien que soy muy convincente cuando lo deseo —sentí que había algo más escondido entre esas palabras, pero no le di importancia. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en el taxi escuchando alguna horripilante canción mientras me entretenía contando las gotas que se estrellaban contra el cristal.

— Mamá, papá ha sido todo un placer que os hayáis molestado tanto en mí —murmuró con su voz de terciopelo volviendo a su frío molde—, pero creo que es hora que ahueque el ala y me vaya de este purgatorio —Tras decir aquellas palabras tan poco consideradas a sus progenitores , abrió la puerta y salió lo más dignamente. No sin antes arrastrarme con él.

* * *

><p><em>(NA): Sé que el tema "embarazos adolescentes" está algo tocado, y mucho. Pero realmente tenía ganas de escribir este fic. Un día apareció en mi cabeza y desde entonces no ha querido irse. _

_Agradecería mucho que me dieseis vuestra **opinion** de la historia. **¿Qué os parece Bella? ¿Pensais que Edward es demasiado gilipollas? ¿Y qué opinais de los padres de Edward ? ¿Os gustaría una madre cómo Renee en esas circunstancias? ¿Qué pensais que ocurrirá?**_

_Antes que despedirme, quiero agaradecer a LizBrandon por aguantarme con mis paranoias y a Fucking Smile por corregirme y no mandarme un poco a tomar por **._

_Si has llegado a leer hasta aquí, solo puedo darte las gracias._

_**Lucy**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Como he repetido tantas veces, los personajes no me pertenecen (si lo fueran ahora estaría tumbada en una hamaca viviendo del cuento, literalmente)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué me inspiró este desastre<strong>: On My Shoulders y la chica del poco_

_**Frase que tal vez resuma este desastre**: El orgasmo es un paroxismo; la desesperación, otro. El primero dura un instante; el segundo una vida._

_**Advertencia:** Puede haber faltas de ortografía y de expresión que provoquen la muerte instantánea de la persona que está leyendo...No obstante, si deseas seguir adelante que coste que yo no me hago responsable de futuros fallecimiento._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Countdown<span>**

**Parte I:**

— ¿Cómo has venido? —preguntó indiferentemente cuando dejamos atrás el jardín de su casa.

Miré a un lado y al otro de la calle, sin encontrar al taxi que se suponía que debería estar esperándome. Tuve ganas de dar varios puñetazos en el aire y gritar, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. Debía concentrarme en la manera de ir a Forks.

— En taxi, pero se ha ido —le contesté abatida—. Se ha llevado toda mi ropa —realmente lo que más dolía era haberme quedado sin los libros que había decidido llevarme conmigo.

— ¿Toda tu ropa? ¿Es que te han echado de tu casa? —preguntó más sereno que antes, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

— No, Reneé nunca me echaría —me miró con las cejas alzadas—. Lo que ocurre, es que me mudo con mi padre—expliqué mientras le imitaba, sentándome en el sucio suelo junto a él—. Mi madre está continuamente de viaje por trabajo, así que, lo más lógico, es irme con Charlie a vivir —llegué a pensar que mi padre rechazaría aquella idea por el simple hecho de estar embarazada, pero, para sorpresa mía, acepto la propuesta.

— ¿En qué parte de Seattle vive? —cuestionó.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —no me gustaba el interrogatorio que estaba haciendo ¿Qué pretendía con todas aquellas preguntas? ¿Pasar el rato?

— Por curiosidad —lo miré perpleja—. Eres la madre de mi hijo, lo justo es que sepa donde vas a vivir los próximos nueves meses —objetó bajo mi mirada.

— No voy a vivir en Seattle, sino en Forks, un pueblo a dos horas de Port Ángeles.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a llegar allí? —desgraciadamente, no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta. Apenas me quedaban 55 dólares en el monedero y dudaba que con ello pudiera ir en taxi hasta Forks como había planeado en un principio.

— Sinceramente… —dejé un largo suspiro entre palabra y palabra—, no lo sé — observé la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujo en los labios, y no me gusto nada.

— Tranquila, yo me encargo —luego se levantó y salió corriendo dejándome totalmente sola en una oscura noche de septiembre.

— La última vez que dijiste eso me dejaste embarazada —murmuré cuando su silueta desapareció de mi vista.

…..

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé sentada bajo el frío abrigo de la noche, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, menos podía comprender porque me seguía empeñando en esperarlo. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero sobretodo me sentía estúpida por haber intentado acallar aquella vocecita, comúnmente conocida como conciencia, viniendo a casa de los Masen.

No le había dicho a mi madre quien era el padre de mi hijo y ella no me había presionado para decírselo. El hecho de venir aquí había sido idea mía. Ahora me daba cuenta que aquella decisión no había sido la acertada.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, más bien por aburrimiento que por encontrar algo en particular. El reloj marcaba las 19:30; hacía más de media hora que Edward se había ido.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Llamar a mi madre era una gran tentación, pero si lo hacía, tendría que explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido y no creía que estuviera totalmente preparada para contárselo. ¿Alguna vez lo estaría? Esperaba que sí, no me gustaba ocultarle nada, principalmente porque, francamente, se me daba mal.

La luz proveniente del faro de una moto me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. _Bonita moto,_ fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi pasando velozmente delante de mí. Sin previó aviso, la moto hizo un derrape de ciento ochenta grados no muy aconsejable, cambiando totalmente su dirección.

Realmente sentí miedo cuando vi aquella Harley acercándose a mí sin bajar su velocidad. Pero no me moví de mi sitio, la luz que enfocaba directamente mis ojos parecía haberme hipnotizado. Por un momento pensé que aquel sería mi último aliento. Y cuando me despedía de este mundo cruel, la moto frenó en seco a escasos metros de mí.

No fui consciente que había parado de respirar hasta que comencé a coger bocanadas de aire como si la vida me fuera en ello.

— Lo siento —creí escuchar decir al conductor que, con trabajo, se intentaba quitar el casco negro que le cubría—, pero me ha resultado más difícil de lo que yo creía conseguir transporte.

— ¿Edward? —Murmuré al ver el rostro del motorista descubierto—. ¿Eras tú?

— Mujer, no tienes que emocionarte. Me conformo con un simple gracias—reprimí unos cuantos insultos, sólo porque no tenía las fuerzas ni el tiempo para decirle todo lo que se merecía. Por el contrario, me levanté y me acerqué a él para pegarle una colleja. Él me frunció el ceño—. Vaya con las hormonas —murmuró, cebándose en donde le había dado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? —Pregunté señalando la Harley. Esperaba que no creyera que me iba a montar en ella en mi _estado.  
><em>  
>— La manera en que vas a ir a Forks —parecía orgulloso de si mismo y demasiado seguro en que yo aceptaría que él me llevara.<p>

— No pienso ir en una moto ¿Qué pasa si tenemos un accidente? ¿Es qué no te das cuenta lo peligroso que es coger una moto a estas horas de la noche?

— Tranquila, he conducido en condiciones peores y no me ha pasado nada. Tengo unos reflejos de lince —presumió sin reparo alguno. Pero yo necesitaba comprobarlo por mi misma—. ¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?

— Sólo comprobaba tus magníficos reflejos —contesté irónicamente.

Tras media hora de lucha intensiva, me subí a la moto, con la promesa que no sobrepasaríamos los 100 kilómetros por hora.

Le arrebaté de sus manos el casco que me ofrecía y de mala manera me lo puse.

— Bueno, vámonos —murmuré entre dientes con las mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago. Sólo pedía llegar a Forks sana y salva—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestioné cuando no nos movimos del sitio.

— Tienes que agarrarte a mí, a menos que quieras quedarte por el camino—se volteo para mirarme como si aquello fuera elemental.

— No pienso tocarte, ya tuve suficiente por una noche —Edward reprimió una carcajada—. ¿Qué?

— No seas niña —puso mis brazos alrededor de su torso sin que yo pudiera decir nada—, e intenta no moverte mucho si es que no quieres que nos matemos —agregó, logrando instantáneamente que me quedara quieta—.Espero que disfruten de aerolínea Masen —murmuró divertido antes de arrancar y salir a gran velocidad de la largas y oscuras calles de la vecindad donde residía la familia Masen.

**Parte II:**

Tardamos más de cuatro horas en llegar al pueblo, parando exclusivamente para echar gasolina. Tuvimos bastante suerte de que no nos lloviera ni que nos encontráramos tráfico.

Ya en Forks, Edward redujo la velocidad para que pudiera indicarle las calles que tenía que tomar para llegar a casa de Charlie.

Hacía un par de años que no veía aquella pequeña casa blanca escondida entre el verde de los árboles, y seguía igual a como la recordaba; tan pequeña y descuidada como siempre. Enfrente de ella se encontraba aparcado el inconfundible coche de policía del agente Swan, lo que significaba que Charlie estaba en casa.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme —le agradecí bajándome de la moto y entregándole el casco con rapidez, con la esperanza que se fuera lo antes posible—. Ya puedes irte —le aclaré con una tensa sonrisa.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a tomar una taza de chocolate? Tengo los dedos entumecidos.

— No creo que Charlie tenga chocolate o cualquier otra cosa que pueda comerse o beberse, así que adiós.

— ¿No tiene agua?

— Potable, no —le contesté con la intención de que se fuera de una vez. Me observó con el ceño fruncido. — Mira, Edward… — ¿Cómo le explicaba que si Charlie le pillaba aquí era hombre muerto? Dudaba que un simple "sálvate" fuera suficiente. Abrí la boca, pero solo pude bufar de frustración. — No creo que sea buena idea que conozcas a mi padre, es policía.

— ¿Isabella, eres tú? — pero ya era demasiado tarde. _"mierda"._

…..

— Es todo un gesto que me haya invitado a cenar, sobretodo para un hombre que al parecer tiene la despensa vacía—comentó Edward sentado enfrente de mi padre en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Charlie no era un hombre muy cocido por sus bromas, ni por su educación. Pero de lo que si era distinguido, era de su excelente puntería con el rifle y es por eso que había conseguido ser respetado por todo pueblo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de traer a mi hija desde Seattle en una moto —murmuró mi padre distraído en sacar brillo a su pistola.

— Para mi autodefensa, siempre hemos ido respetando los limites de velocidad —claramente aquello era una gran mentira, pero Charlie era demasiado indiferente para darse cuenta de ello.

— Además, Edward tiene unos reflejos envidiables, seguramente podría hasta esquivar una bala sin ninguna dificultad —agregué mientras sacaba del microondas el pescado frito de hace varios días.

— Tampoco exageres Isabella, que todavía tengo una vida por delante —musitó Edward sin apartar la mirada de la pistola.

— Bueno —comentó mi padre despertando de su largo letargo. Apartó la pistola a un lado de la mesa y posó su mirada en el pobre Edward—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has traído a Bella en moto si ella iba a venir en taxi dos horas antes de lo que habéis llegado? ¿Y qué intenciones tienes con mi hija embarazada?

— Tengo reconocer que son unas preguntas excelentes, tiene que ser muy bueno en su trabajo —mi padre lo fulmino con la mirada y Edward termino con sus tontos halagos—. Soy Edward Masen y he venido hasta Forks para traer a su hija porque ha perdido su taxi…—me miró a hurtadillas, esperando que yo le salvara de está. Suspiré; sabía que ocurriría esto.

— Papá, deja tu interrogatorio. Me estás avergonzando —le serví la cena a ambos hombres y me senté uniéndome al tenso silencio.

* * *

><p><em>(NA): Buenas noches, no debería de estar publicando y menos este fics; pero, después de una tarde deprimida y llena de números que no cuadran he decidido tomarme un ligero descanso el cual se convirtió en este capítulo. **¿Creeis que Edward saldra vivo? ¿Pensais que Bella será capaz de decirle a su padre quién es Edward?¿Alguien cree qué Charlie está apunto de darle un colapso?**  
><em>

_Muchas gracias a Jime por contestar todas las cuestiones que dejé en el aire en el capítulo anterior. No tantas gracias a tu supuesta mejor amiga la que le recuerdo cariñosamente que tiene la mala costumbre de no meterse en fanfiction y mucho menos leerme. Angie Cullen Hale, gracias por tu mini-comentario =). Y agradezco a Stefy por detenerse y decirme que le gusta el fics (o eso creo)._

_Para Mili Swan, no creo que tenga que darte alguna explicación de lo que actuó o lo que dejo de actualizar, pero para que aprendas para la próxima vez. Te informo que no actualizo Casa de hombres porque no tengo ganas de escribir y cargarme a Bella o alguno de los chicos . Cuando me recupere de la muerte de mi abuela ya seguiré con Casa de hombres._

_Dreaming with you, Herm'MG y Hikari Strife10, gracias por poner el fic como favoritos/alertas._

_Y por último dar gracias a mi beta por corregirme…_

_Lucy_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algo que me inspiró este desastre<strong>: The People Pumped up kicks_

_**Frase que tal vez resuma este desastre:** Sin fantasía no existirían delincuentes ni poetas._

_**Advertencia**: Puede haber faltas de ortografía y de expresión que provoquen la muerte instantánea de la persona que está leyendo...No obstante, si deseas seguir adelante que coste que yo no me hago responsable de futuros fallecimientos._

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

**Parte I:**

Sin las preguntas banales de pura cortesía y sin las tediosas respuestas, que indudablemente sobraban, la cena resultó ser más llevadera de lo que en un principio pude imaginar.

Charlie se conformó con un par de miradas inquisidoras cuando Edward me pasó el agua. El resto del tiempo había reposado su mirada en el plato totalmente concentrado en no tomar ninguna raspa por equivocación. Cuando hubo terminado de cenar, se retiró a su sillón sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Recogí los platos y comencé a limpiarlos. Desgraciadamente, en Forks, el lavavajillas era algo todavía por descubrir.

— ¿Siempre es así? —inquirió Edward a la vez que secaba el plato que acababa de limpiar.

— No lo sé —murmuré—. No lo conozco lo suficiente para saber como es —apenas había pasado unos cuantos días de verano con él y algún que otro desprevenido día del padre.

Para mí, Charlie era una gran incógnita que había persistido desde mi niñez. Nunca lo había necesitado y él tampoco a mí. La relación que manteníamos se podría resumir en una simple y corta palabra: nula.

— ¿Crees qué es capaz de disparar a una persona inocente? —Me detuve por un momento de enjuagar los platos y lo miré.

— ¿Cuándo dices a una persona inocente, te refieres a ti? —Su cara de preocupación me lo dijo todo—. Sí, indudablemente sí. No creo que te salves cuando se entere de quien eres realmente.

— Habla más bajo Isabella, nos podría oír —susurró, señalando disimuladamente al hombre que miraba tranquilamente la televisión.

— Edward, mi padre está cerca de los cuarenta y cinco. Dudo que nos pueda oír. A no ser que tenga micrófonos metidos en los enchufes.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya —sentenció—. Ya tengo suficientes padres detrás de mi cabeza para que ahora se sume un jefe de policía a la cacería.

— Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar —le felicité por su acertada y sabia decisión. Aunque le había costado entenderlo, por fin se daba cuenta que este lugar no era muy seguro para él.

Sentí rozar con las puntas de mis dedos la calma bendita que tanto añoraba y necesitaba. Pero cuando Edward se ponía su cazadora y yo le habría la puerta de atrás para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, Charlie entró a la cocina con el don de la inoportunidad cogido de la mano.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —cuestionó, apoyado bajo el marco de la puerta con una expresión que no sabría describir.

— Se tiene que ir —expliqué intentado que no notara mi nerviosismo—. ¿Verdad, Edward? —le golpeé disimuladamente en el costado para que reaccionase.

— Sí, su pistola es muy bonita, gracias por invitarme.

— Querrás decir su _casa_. Su casa es muy bonita —le corregí bajo la mirada recelosa de Charlie.

— Eso es lo que he dicho.

— No, tú…

— Sentaros —la voz de mi padre resonó por la pequeña y estrecha cocina, poniendo punto y final a nuestra discusión— Ahora —sentenció. No pudimos más que obedecerlo, temiendo por nuestras miserables vidas.

**Parte II:**

Era como si estuviera esperando mi frío fusilamiento bajo el mandato de los oscuros y cautos ojos de un cansado general acostumbrado a ver cada amanecer sangre caliente; aunque en este caso, la decepción era lo que acostumbraba ver este veterano general.

Charlie estaba nervioso, el baile que marcaban sus dedos sobre la mesa le delataba. Observé a Edward, quien estaba echado sobre el respaldo de la silla. Parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situación. En mi fuero interno deseé descubrir cómo conseguía esconder sus sentimientos bajo aquella máscara de sosiego.

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó mi padre sin apartar la mirada del aparentemente apaciguado Masen.

— Edward Masen…

— No me refiero a eso —escupió mi padre. Su mirada no destilaba amor, pero tampoco su antónimo.

— Conozco a los tipos como tú —murmuró después de unos minutos de prologa—. Sois todos demasiado parecidos, pensáis que no debéis respeto a nadie. Os tomáis la vida como un juego —sonrió con amargura—, pero estáis muy equivocados y me da pena. Realmente me das pena.

— Si tan bien me conoce, no creo que haga falta que yo añada nada más, agente Swan —murmuró lentamente y con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo. Estaba enfadado, no le gustaba que le juzgasen. Pero lo que realmente aborrecía era que le metieran en el mismo saco que a los fracasados de nuestra generación. Pero ¿A quién le gustaba eso?

— Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más y espero que seas sincero: ¿Eres tú el padre de mi nieto? —durante unos escasos y eternos segundos, mi corazón dejó de latir.

Tenía la certeza que era su momento para desembarazarse de este asunto. No se lo podría reprochar, porque yo en su situación también lo haría. Tener que llevar sobre los hombros una responsabilidad tan pesada como la crianza de un niño era tan duro que hasta yo dudaba que pudiera soportarlo.

— Sí señor, soy yo —no podría descifrar lo que significó para ellos este momento. Y puede que sólo ellos pudieran comprenderlo. Pero desde mi posición sólo pude sentirme algo más liberada de mis cadenas.

Menos culpable, más en paz conmigo misma.

…..

Por decisión de mi padre, Edward pasaría aquella noche en el incómodo y estrecho sofá del salón, porque salir a esas horas de la noche con la moto era un suicidio. Ni Edward ni yo intentamos discutir aquella decisión, por hoy era suficiente.

Me fui a la cama cuando terminé de limpiar los platos, dejando a ambos hombres en el salón. El nerviosismo y la tensión que había soportado aquel día era demasiado para poder mantener abiertos los párpados por mucho tiempo más.

Dejé la ducha para otro momento en el que me sintiera con mayor energía. Tras una agitada lucha contra mis vaqueros, que yacían derrotados en el suelo, me tumbé en la cama, arropándome entre las cobijas para encontrar algo de calor.

Y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba soñando entre taxis come—libros y motos voladoras.

* * *

><p><em>(NA): Por fin conseguí actualizar. No sé cuanta gente lee el fics, pero aunque solo sea una persona me gustaría saber **¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿en qué puedo mejorar? ¿Los personajes son suficientes sólidos? ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá? ¿Creeis qué podré con este fics tan complejo?**_

_Gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras, a sus favoritos, a sus alerta y a los dos rr que recibí en este nuevo capítulo (**Jime**, gracias por apoyarme siempre en todos mis proyectos y **Dulce amor**, gracias por pegarte cabezazos por el fic)._

_Con un abrazo me despido_

_Lucy_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algo que me inspiró este desastre<strong>: We are Young_

_**Frase que tal vez resuma este desastre:** La infancia es un privilegio de la vejez. No sé por qué la recuerdo actualmente con más claridad que nunca._

_**Advertencia**: Puede haber faltas de ortografía y de expresión que provoquen la muerte instantánea de la persona que está leyendo...No obstante, si deseas seguir adelante que coste que yo no me hago responsable de futuros fallecimientos._

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

**Parte I:**

Me desperté en un sobresalto. Por un momento tuve la sensación que todo había sido un sueño retorcido. Pero la realidad me golpeó con demasiada agresividad, desorientada me abrí paso hasta el minúsculo cuarto de baño que el dormitorio poseía.

Vomité toda la cena y seguramente el desayuno. Mi estómago parecía estar divirtiéndose en una montaña rusa. Me levanté del retrete aún mareada. Mis ojos se encontraron con mi abatido reflejo, el embarazo no me estaba favoreciendo. La chica del espejo me regaló una sonrisa de consuelo, por lo menos podía reconfortarme sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Me lavé los dientes rápidamente para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. Cogí prestado un peine demasiado pequeño para mi espeso pelo e intenté deshacer los nudos. Sólo cuando partí el cepillo me di por vencida.

Me coloqué los vaqueros que había tirado al suelo y bajé. Estaba mentalmente concienciada de la tensión que debería de soportar entre mi padre y Edward pero debía ponerme en marcha para realizar la larga lista de tareas que debía cumplir. Entre ellas llamar a mi madre.

El letal silencio me preocupó. ¿Estarían durmiendo? Charlie nunca había sido un hombre al que se le pegaran las sábanas. Me asomé a la ventana, su coche no estaba. En cambio, la reluciente moto negra de Edward aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar que anoche.

Ésta podría ser la oportunidad que ambos estábamos buscando. Yo no lo necesitaba y él debía solucionar todo el asunto familiar que ayer dejó atrás cuando cerró con un brusco portazo la puerta de su bonita casa de ladrillos rojos.

-Edward- grité su nombre y el insoportable silencio me respondió. Lo llamé varias veces más, en el salón no había nadie, subí a la segunda planta pero tampoco lo encontré allí.

Un pensamiento me asaltó inesperadamente. ¿Podría mi padre haber asesinado a Masen y ahora estar deshaciéndose del cadáver en el bosque? Debía llamar a Charlie al trabajo y asegurarme que no hubiera hecho ninguna locura.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo alguien llamó a la puerta. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, esperaba que fuera Edward. Abrí la puerta bruscamente y la chica de pelo corto que esperaba detrás se sobresaltó.

-Hola- murmuré intentando deshacerme de la vergüenza que deseaba abrasarme. La chica se recuperó del susto inicial y me respondió con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella- asentí desconcertada- Soy Alice- pero su nombre no me dio ninguna pista de quién era, ni qué quería- Charlie me ha dicho que tengo que acompañarte a matricularte al instituto- El instituto, se me había olvidado que aún pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Pasa, por favor- mi estómago gruñó esperando su ración de cereales diaria- Todavía no he desayunado. Mi padre no me ha dicho nada al respecto, creía que él me llevaría.-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café o té?- Intentaba desenvolverme en aquella cocina que me resultaba casi desconocida, ayer fue más fácil.

La chica, o más bien Alice, abrió el segundo estante de la derecha de la cocina, de donde sacó el paquete de café. Parecía saber muy bien donde estaba. Se volvió a mí con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre te compró cereales- me reveló sacándolos del estante. Aquella no era mi marca favorita, pero tenía que reconocer que era un detalle por parte de Charlie.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Ella con su taza de café y yo con mi bol de cereales. En mi cabeza rondaban varias preguntas que deseaba realizarle, pero había algo que me retenía y no eran los cereales que tenía en la boca.

-La gente de este pueblo suele ser muy simpática con los forasteros y siendo la hija de Charlie, seguro que no tienes problemas en hacer amigos en el instituto- levanté la mirada de mi cuchara. Probablemente Alice no estaba totalmente informada sobre la situación en la que me encontraba.

- Seguro- murmuré pensando todo lo contrario. Había decidido trasladarme a Forks porque no tenía otro remedio. Mantener una vida social no estaba entre mis planes de adolescente embarazada.

Cuando terminé el desayuno Alice y yo salimos afuera. El instituto estaba a media hora andando y con la llovizna que caía la mejor opción era ir en coche. Por suerte, la casa de Alice estaba al lado.

La casa de color violeta se componía de una simple planta, parecía mucho más chica que la de mi padre. El jardín delantero aunque pequeño resultaba muy coqueto con sus arbustos bien recortados y sus flores cuidadas. El coche azul que había aparcado parecía estar fuera de lugar.

-Sé que es algo viejo, pero continúa sirviendo- Alice estaba orgullosa de ese trasto, se le veía en la mirada. Y yo simplemente esperaba llegar al instituto sana y salva.

-Así que, ¿desde cuando eres vecina de mi padre?- pregunté mientras intentaba encender el coche.

-Hace ya casi un año, el tiempo pasa volando- su voz parecía algo melancólica- Tu padre ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

El coche dio varias sacudidas antes de arrancar con un fuerte rugido. Poco a poco comenzamos a movernos hacia delante.

- Siempre arreglándonos la nevera cuando se estropea- murmuró con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Así es Charlie- contesté sin saber realmente como era él. Nunca me había arrepentido no pasar mucho tiempo con mi padre, la unión de Renne era demasiado estrecha para necesitar la atención de otro progenitor.

-Nunca deja de presumir de ti, ¿sabes?-yo sonreí. -La verdad es que está muy feliz de que hayas venido a vivir con él.

-Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí-admití observando el paisaje- pero parece que las cosas no han cambiado mucho- la vieja papelería aun seguía en la misma esquina y el supermercado se mantenía abierto con sus letras de neón amarillas en la acera de enfrente. El parque conservaba los columpios de hace quince años y la panadería todavía se anunciaba en la parada del autobús.

-En Forks nunca pasa el tiempo- musitó ella algo divertida- Llevo viviendo aquí desde hace siete años y todavía no he visto que algo haya cambiado. Bien, aquí está el instituto-

El edificio donde se encontraba el instituto era un conjunto de oficinas que al comienzo de los años setenta fueron cerradas. El par de edificios que componía el instituto eran de una arquitectura simple, de ladrillo gris y tejado de pizarra negra. La única zona que había sido remoderada era el gimnasio, que se situaba en el edificio más pequeño junto con los vestuarios y el aula de de música.

Alice y yo entramos en la secretaría, donde una vieja mujer estaba ordenando un montón de papeles. Nos saludó y pidió que esperásemos sentadas en las sillas que había en uno de los laterales.

Las paredes de verde oscuro deprimían. La secretaría se mantenía en su difícil trabajo. Y Alice y yo esperábamos. La puerta de la secretaría de abrió y un hombre de estatura baja y calva reluciente apareció tras ella.

-¡Alice Brandon! No te veía desde el día de la graduación. Parece que la vida te ha tratado bastante bien ¿Aún sigues sin dar palo al agua?- Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Señor Cope, usted tan agradable como siempre.

-Y usted debe ser la señorita Swan, sin duda, eres hija de tu padre- se acomodó sus gafas de culo de vaso y me estudió atentamente durante unos segundos. Me removí incómoda sobre el asiento. -Bien, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo. Señora Tanner, traiga los folios de matriculación y el horario de la señorita Swan.

El señor Cope cogió los folios que la señora Tanner le entregó para luego entregármelos a mí.

-Rellena este formulario, no te saltes ninguna pregunta. Sobre todo si eres alérgica a algún medicamento. Cuando termines, la señora Tanner te enseñará cual es tu taquilla-El hombre miró de reojo el reloj. -Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Swan.

-Igualmente- me sentí obligada a decir.

-Esperemos que eso no cambie a lo largo del curso- farfulló. -Alice, a ti espero no verte más- y luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Veinte minutos después agradecíamos a la señora Tanner su tiempo y salíamos a la calle donde la ligera llovizna caía con mayor intensidad. Recordé que debía ir al supermercado a comprar un par de cosas y Alice aceptó acompañarme y prestarme el dinero que no tenía.

Una ventaja de vivir en un pueblo pequeño era la escasa cola que debías soportar en los comercios. Cuando entramos en el supermercado los pasillos estaban desiertos. No tardé mucho en encontrar el cepillo de dientes, el peine y el champú de melocotón que tanto me gustaba.

En la caja una chica de más o menos mi edad nos atendió. Su rubia melena caía como si nada sobre el uniforme de cajera nada favorecedor. Tenía un chicle en la boca que no dejaba de masticar y sus uñas mal cortadas de color carmín, me hizo cavilar si realmente sería capaz de acoplarme a aquel pueblo.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?- Advertí que la relación entre Alice y la chica era más estrecha que un simple trato cajera y cliente, sus sonrisas las delataban.

-Aun quiere que vaya a la universidad-le comentó. -No se da cuenta que ese mundo no está hecho para mí. Ya he estudiado todo lo que tenía que estudiar en el instituto. Se lo repito una y otra vez pero él se niega a dar su brazo a torcer- la joven, que según su tarjeta de identificación respondía con el nombre de Rosalie Hale, nos devolvió el cambio correspondiente sin dejar ni por un segundo de hablar.

-Paciencia, Rosalie. Debes de comprender que eres su única hija y que él solo quiere lo mejor para ti- pero las sabias palabras de Alice cayeron en saco roto.

-Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que realmente quiero, Alice. Esto no es ningún capricho de niña. Me quedaré en Forks ya sea con o sin el consentimiento de mi padre.

-Me lo imaginaba- musitó Alice sin querer realmente opinar sobre el asunto. Los ojos claros se toparon por primera vez con mi presencia. Intenté resultar agradable dibujando una sencilla sonrisa entre mis labios, pero aquel gesto no dio resultado.

- Ella es Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie- me presentó Alice en un intento para pasar a temas más superficiales. La chica Hale mantuvo su fría mirada por unos largos minutos como si estuviera esperando a que desapareciera.

- Encantada de volver a verte, Isabella. Parece que al fin has dejado ese par de coletas desastrosas- sus palabras eran dardos a punto de atravesarme y su sonrisa cínica era la vuelta al pasado.

Debí de haberla recordado desde el primer momento, pero había cambiado demasiado. Ahora ya no era aquella niña regordeta y grandota que siempre vestía con un vestido manchado de barro y polvo.

Nos conocimos por casualidad en una de las barbacoas que el amigo de mi padre siempre organizaba. Ella estaba con otro par de niños jugando, me acerqué a ellos con la esperanza de poder unirme. Parecía ser divertido lo que hacían, yo también quería trepar en ese árbol tan grande.

Concebí la estúpida idea que yo también sería capaz de colgarme en una de aquellas ramas que rozaban el cielo.

Sin pedir permiso comencé a escalar, oí a uno de los niños preguntar quién era la niña de las coletas. Mis pies cada vez estaban más lejos del suelo, pero lo que realmente me fascinaba era la poca distancia que me faltaba para llegar a tocar una nube esponjosa.

Entonces uno de mis pies tomó impulso en la rama inadecuada. La rama cedió al peso de una niña de seis años, mis dedos no fueron capaces de agarrarse a nada. De repente el suelo comenzó a reclamar lo que le pertenecía por principio. Y yo sólo pude sentir mi espalda atravesando el aire.

Choqué contra algo. Sentí mi cuerpo estallar de dolor, mis pulmones se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos.

El llanto rompió el silencio que se había prolongado durante mi caída. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas, las lágrimas habían acudido a mí sin darme cuenta. Un adulto vino y me levantó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- pero aquella preguntas no iban dirigidas a mí. La niña regordeta aun seguía llorando. Su nariz y su boca estaban cubiertas de sangre, en su mano sostenía un diente de leche. ¿Había hecho yo eso?

Y así es como Rosalie Hale, o más conocida en su infancia como Ross, resultó convertirse en mi primera enemiga. Las estancias en Forks nunca resultaron tan aterradoras como en los años posteriores.

**Parte II:**

Salimos del supermercado diez minutos después. La lluvia había dejado de caer. Alice condujo con tranquilidad de vuelta a casa. El paisaje verdoso se reflejaba en las ventanillas. Ya era casi la hora de comer y aun desconocía el paradero de mi padre y Edward.

-¿Quieres comer en mi casa? Charlie me dijo que no llegaría hasta tarde- acepté la invitación, no deseaba quedarme sola. Sabía que los problemas que rondaban por mi mente me golpearían bruscamente cuando ya no hubiera nadie conmigo.

-¿Te gustan los macarrones?, porque es lo único que sé cocinar sin quemar- asentí. Tampoco me importaba tomar comida carbonizada , Renee me había acostumbrado a ella con el paso del tiempo.

La casa de Alice era demasiado pequeña, la cocina servía a su vez de sala de estar y entrada. Cuando llegamos me obligó a sentarme en el sofá. Encendió la televisión escogiendo un canal al azar.

No tardé mucho en levantarme y observar como cocinaba. Sabía defenderse a la hora de cortar y hervir; aunque parecía poseer un profundo e irracional temor a la hora de freír.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?- preguntó antes de echar la pasta en el agua hirviendo.

-Bastante, aunque no suelo comer mucho.

-Pues deberías- mis hombros se tensaron levemente ante su consejo. Clavé la mirada en Alice, había sido demasiado simpática. ¿Charlie habría sido capaz de hablar sobre mi embarazo? Con la mayoría de la gente era retraído pero con Alice, ella era una persona de trato fácil, cualquiera podría confiar en una chica como ella.

-Estás demasiado delgada. Sé que ahora está de moda esto pero te puedo asegurar que una chica con buenas curvas es mucho más atractiva.

-¿Mi padre y tú habláis mucho de mí? Quiero decir de mis problemas- necesitaba aclararlo, necesitaba saber hasta que punto Alice sabía de mí.

-No tanto como crees, es decir, Charlie no habla mucho; aunque eso tú debes también de saberlo- dejó escapar un risilla nerviosa mientras calentaba la salsa de tomate. -Y cuando lo hace normalmente es para hablar sobre algún partido de baseball. -Él está muy orgulloso de ti- sus palabras me sorprendieron. Nunca le di razones para estarlo. Detestaba Forks y me peleaba con mi madre para no hacer las ridículas visitas a mi padre, y en los últimos años lo conseguí gracias a la excusa del instituto.

Desde dentro de la casa se podía oír cada coche que pasaba por la carretera, cada gota que se estrellaba contra el tejado, el frío de afuera atravesaba las paredes como si nada.

Alice cocinaba apaciblemente cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y repentinamente dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para recibir al recién llegado. Saltó a los brazos de aquel hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos claros.

Aparté la mirada para brindarles una ligera intimidad, pensé que lo agradecerían. Recordé el primer beso que compartí con el chico que me gustaba, sus ojos me atrajeron hasta sus labios húmedos. Temía equivocarme, mis labios nunca habían rozado otros. La ternura se apoderó de mi primer beso haciéndome desear que aquella experiencia no acabara nunca.

-¿Te ha ido bien el día?- le preguntó Alice a la vez que volvía a concentrarse levemente en la comida.

-Ajetreado- musitó. El marido de Alice había ocupado una de las sillas de madera, el humo del cigarro que encendió distraídamente mientras apagaba la televisión pronto llegó hasta a mí.

-Isabella y yo hemos ido al instituto y luego al supermercado- dudaba que al marido de Alice le interesase mucho la mañana de su mujer pero aun así no la interrumpió. -Allí nos encontramos con Rose, todavía tiene la estúpida idea que no necesita ir a la universidad ¿Pero qué se le tiene que decir a esa chica para que recupere el sentido común?

-Hay que dejarla en paz, ya se dará cuenta tarde o temprano- objetó él antes de dar una larga calada a su cigarro. -Y dime, Isabella, ¿qué te ha parecido tu nuevo instituto? ¿La señora Tanner aún sigue como secretaria?

-Algo más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba – dije sin molestarme en contestar a su segunda pregunta. Sonrió sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-¿Dónde has escondido ese par de coletas?- no supe que decir. -De pequeña siempre iba con dos coletas que le hacia su padre. Era tan graciosa- sus ojos parecían estar recordando momentos del pasado.

-Perdona por la pregunta pero ¿tú y yo nos conocemos?- su carcajada rompió la tensión que mis hombros habían acumulado.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy James Whitlock, siempre venías a las barbacoas de mi padre cuando visitabas a Charlie. Te pasabas las horas detrás de Rose, Jacob y mi hermano Jasper intentando jugar con ellos. No sé como te la apañabas pero siempre acababas con alguna nueva herida- esta vez Alice acompañó la carcajada de su austero marido.

Los macarrones estuvieron un cuarto después algo más acuosos de lo normal, pero de todos modos mi estómago recibió con alivio algo de comida.

Durante la tarde James se entretuvo contando todas las anécdotas de mi infancia en Forks. De la mayoría yo no llegaba a acordarme. Pero algo de lo que dijo si que era cierto. Cada recuerdo, cada historia terminaba con una herida más en algún lugar de mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>(NA): Llevaba tanto tiempo sin publicar nada que hasta lo estaba echando de menos. Espero que alguien sea capaz de llegar hasta la nota de autora. Conuntdown prosigue, con lentitud pero lo hace._

_Me gustaría que **alguien diera su opinión sobre el nuevo capítulo**. No sé si se aceptará con buenos ojos que **Alice esté casada con James** y que **Rosalie no haya sido desde su tierna infancia una mujer de bandera**._

_Agradezco a Papelyboli su ayuda con la ortografía y las expresión. También os invito a que paséis por su historia **De una gata atrigada**._

_Y sin nada que decir esta servidora se despide…_

_Lucy_


End file.
